The Evil can Love
by mystoriessuckdontread em
Summary: Even the most evil people have the ability to love.Narcissa is pregnant and Lucius doesn't know but her's isn't the only secret that is causing their marriage to fall apart. NMLM oneshot


Narcissa and Lucius - Love story "Narcissa?" the familiar yet cold voice of her husband echoed from the entrance hall. She cursed silently at herself for not paying attention to the clock on the mantel telling her of her husbands whereabouts and he had caught her at a loss.

She scrambled elegantly from her chair by the fire and quickly walked over to the door leading into the entrance hall where her husband awaited. She straightened her cream robes and brushed the sleep from her eyes before opening the door quietly and closing it behind her.

He stood in the entrance to the smaller dining room and was snapping to the house elf about his tardiness. Hypocrite. He was supposed to come home over six hours ago and accompany her to the doctors. One hour had passed since he was supposed to arrive and that little hand hadnt moved from unknown. Two hours, three, and the hand had remained stationary. Four hours late the hand had flickered into life only to move back to its ever vigilante position of unknown and she had given up entirely, taken him as lost and not almost forgotten.

He turned, hearing the click of the door closing. "There you are", he said coldly, eyeing her over with some air of sarcastic amusement. "Rough night?"

Narcissa let out a noise of disgust and turned from him, walking briskly down the corridor and ignoring his threatening call. Ignoring his anger and his harsh words. She ignored him all the way up the hall and into the drawing room where she continued to ignore him as she chose a new book to read. Following her into the drawing room, Lucius continued to snipe at her, trying to get some kind of response.

He received none. It angered him even more as she nonchalantly chose a book, plucked it off the shelf, walked past him and continued on her way. He let out an aggravated cry of disgust before following her down the hall through the study. She didnt even bother to look up as a set of her finest china went sailing past her ear and upon making it to her room she turned and closed the door in his face.

Seeing red, Lucius opened her door to spit one final remark at her, always wanting the last word, though truth be told, she hadnt actually said anything. "Go to hell, Narcissa!" he shouted at her, and dodged quickly as the book she had been planning to read was moving fast in the direction of his face.

He slammed the door shut, and Narcissa gave a sigh of relief. This wasnt the first fight they had had. In fact, this was just the latest installment of a long line of arguments that werent really arguments. Admittedly, this one had been the worst so far, and she tried to convince herself that it was all Lucius fault. Because it was, wasnt it?

He had turned up six and a half hours late for her doctors appointment, made a rude comment to her when he finally came home and then pelted her with insults as she made her way back to her room, minding her own business. OK, so that wasnt exactly how it went, but it was true, she had said no words in jest, no words in retort.

To show any other human emotion than happiness was considered a weakness. Narcissa had been brought up that way and she had known no other way to live her life, although she found it hard. It only made it worse that she now lived in constant fear of her own husband and his leader. She lived in fear of her old friends finding out what she had become.

She lived in fear that her unborn child would not live long enough to enter the world. And she lived in constant, undeniable and utterly gut wrenching fear that her child should it enter this world was going to grow up in a household full of hate and loathing. The fact that she had always had some trouble concealing her emotion, it was no surprise that she found her burdens of fear more than a little tiring.

She had been with child for over a month, and though many of her clothes had become a little tight around the hips, she had not yet needed any new ones. The only evidence of another life within her was the small bump that now protruded from her snow-white abdomen.

And Lucius, her arrogant and completely oblivious husband had no idea. None at all. Though she felt heart-ache that her own husband and childs father had failed to notice her change, some small part of her rejoiced in the fact that she knew something he didnt.

Sure, she knew many things that he didnt. Like the fact that Sirius had once asked to marry her or that his mother had sent him an owl last Tuesday. Oh no, wait he did know about that one. He found the ripped up pieces of parchment in her rose garden. That had resulted in another episode and from then on she had promised herself that if she were to tear up another of his mothers letters, she would burn it and deposit the ashes into his robes.

She had known of the child within her womb about a week after it had been conceived, but hadnt yet gone to the doctors to get it confirmed. She had decided that getting Lucius to the doctors was going to be the best way to inform him about their unborn child, instead of blurting it out in the midst of some angry feud and leaving it hanging like dirty washing. No, that wasnt the way she wanted him to find out.

She gave a resigned sigh and removed her robes to get into her nightgown. She stopped just before putting it on and just stood, looking into the mirror. Even in the dimness of her room she could see the shape of her abdomen slightly protruding out abnormally. It was quite a shock to her system to see her belly so large. But, even she admitted it, it looked beautifully tranquil, and for a moment she was jealous of the being inside. Jealous that she didnt have that sort of protection or warmth.

She got into her nightgown and practically fell onto bed. Upon falling rather awkwardly because of the small bump, she decided not to do that again. She was sure she had heard her back click and her neck was aching painfully.

"Narcissa, for Gods sake!" Lucius cried angrily through her bathroom door. "I told you we had a champagne breakfast at the Lestrange's today. What on earth could take you so long to put your makeup on."

Narcissa tried her best not to retch while he stood there. She had gotten too far to give up the game now because of morning sickness. It had been two weeks since the night he had been late for the doctors appointment. She had booked three more since then, and she was determined that if he didnt come to the next one she would go alone.

"I mean, I know you like to apply make up with a trowel but even this is a little eccentric, dont you think?"

Narcissa stood up, fiercely determined to come out looking like a bouquet of roses even if she did feel like a box of thorns.

She opened the door and Lucius was no where to be seen. She let out a breath she didnt know she'd been holding and walked over to the mirror. She was wearing scarlet red robes today, to distract attention from her constantly growing abdomen and she supposed that she only noticed it because she knew it was there. Obviously it wasnt that noticeable or Lucius would have guessed by now. Or maybe it was just Lucius?

She sighed heavily and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. If he didnt guess today then he was more ignorant than she thought, and if he didnt all the better; she would tell him at the next appointment.

"Oh, Narcissa dear, you look absolutely radiant!" came Bellatrixs voice from the balcony above her. She desperately disliked Mr Lestrange, but Bellatrix was Narcissa's sister. She gratefully left Lucius side and went upstairs where Bellatrix was waiting patiently.

"So then. How's things?" Narcissa said as she walked up to Bellatrix. She didnt answer. Narcissa, who had been looking at the view from the balcony turned to look at her. "Hello? Im talk.. Shit!" she swore as she realized what Bellatrix was staring at. She had meant to stay always facing whoever she was with so they wouldnt see her side profile. She hadnt even lasted two bloody minutes!

"Girl, either to have been eating far too many cauldron cakes or you're..." she didnt get a chance to finish the sentence because Narcissa quickly slapped her hand over Bellatrixs mouth and blocked her from view as Jonathan and Lucius came upstairs, and headed in their direction.

Narcissa opened her eyes wide and shook her head furiously at Bellatrix as Lucius sat down beside her. "How are you, Bellatrix?" he asked, completely disregarding Narcissa. after all, she was only his wife.

Bellatrix looked from Narcissa to Lucius and understood. "Im fine", she answered curtly, obviously angry that Lucius had been living with Narcissa and she had noticed within two minutes of her being here. "You know what?" she carried on, with venom in her voice and Narcissa thought for a second she was going to spill the beans. "I'm terribly sorry, but Narcissa and I have just remembered something of utmost urgency that we need to attend to."

She got up and grabbed Narcissas arm, pulling her up too. "Like what?" Lucius asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Like none of your God Damned business!" she whispered furiously at him before pulling them out the door and within seconds they were in Diagon Alley having an ice cream at Forteques.

"Listen," Bellatrix said as Narcissa prepared to leave that evening. "If he doesnt turn up in time for the next appointment, then call me. Ill come as emotional support and when we get back Ill hex his balls up his own sorry ass."

Narcissa nodded gratefully before turning and walking out the door. She walked into The Leaky Cauldron, smiling appreciatively at the woman behind the counter who offered congratulations before stepping into the fireplace and returning home.

Was it so obvious to the rest of the world her predicament? Why didnt he realize? As much as he was arrogant and never paid attention to her, he should have noticed something by now. She stepped out of the fireplace and walked towards to the door leading out of the drawing room and into the hall.

"Whats going on?" came Lucius voice from the darkness.

"Nothing of your concern", she replied curtly, and continued towards the door.

Lucius stepped out from behind the couch on her right and moved into her path, blocking the doorway. "You are my wife and I can tell when something strange is going on", he said to her, annoyance lining his voice.

She snorted at him in amusement. "Do you mock me?" he asked, puzzled by her mirth.

"Do you mock me?" she repeated in a shrill voice. "No, Lucius, that is mocking you. I merely found what you said to be amusing. Now if you dont mind, could you please move out of my way?"

Lucius narrowed his eyes. "I know everything that goes on under my roof, and I demand to know what you have been up to!"

Narcissa rolled her eyes, and sighed heavily. "I am tired, Lucius. I have a doctors appointment early in the morning, and I want you to be there. Now please" she said, gesturing him out of her way.

"No!" he said furiously. "You cannot leave until I find out what is going on!" He grabbed her wrist and held it tightly as if to prove to her that she couldnt get away from him.

"Lucius please!" she said, wincing at the tight grip he had on her wrist. She was starting to lose feeling in her fingers.

His grip softened, as did his eyes as he looked at her. "I do love you, you know", he said suddenly, taking her by surprise. She loved him too, but she was too scared to admit it. "Why wont you tell me whats going on?"

She lowered her gaze and looked at her feet, trying desperately not to cry.

"Its been ripping me apart from the inside all these arguments and lately you've been distant. So distant that you won't even argue anymore. You dont even ask where I've been when I come home late."

He'd hit a nerve. Her head shot up and she glared at him, her eyes flashing dangerously. "I know exactly where you have been!" and before he could do anything she had grabbed the cuff of the robes from the hand that held her wrist and pulled the sleeve up revealing a horrible skull with snakes protruding from the mouth and nose. "Exactly."

He pulled his arm from her like he'd been stung and yanked the sleeve down. "How long have you?" he asked, looking at her with a newfound respect.

"That doesnt matter", she snapped. "What does matter is that you didnt even have the gall to tell your own wife!"

She hated herself. She really did. She was scalding him for not having the guts to tell her he was a Death Eater while she had an unborn child hidden beneath her skin. She loathed herself.

I'm sorry. He said, lowering his eyes and looking sheepish. She had only ever seen him do so once. So much human emotion in one night, what was wrong with him?

"What has gotten into you tonight?" she asked, suddenly curious.

"I...ah...well you see, today I thought maybe..." he said, flushing red. "Were you planning to leave me?" he asked, his voice steady.

Narcissa went through several different emotions at once. Surprise, confusion, anger, wonder and finally understanding. "No", she answered him. "although it did cross my mind once or twice."

Lucius looked relieved and pulled her in to give her a kiss. Not a long one, nor particularly arousing, but the first sort of physical contact they had had since that night. That night in which a certain someone was...well...you get the picture...

Even so, Narcissa was slightly breathless when she pulled away. Lucius, "I really must get som..."

There was a loud bang, which was followed directly by a long rumble, and someone burst through the door in the study.

"Malfoy", said the large figure that stood in the doorway, illuminated only by the light from outside.

Lucius narrowed his eyes and peered at the man. "Albernacky?" he asked, confused as to why one of his fellow board members would be here. "What are you doing here? Am I needed at the Ministry?"

Albernacky appeared to laugh. "Oh heavens no!", he answered, his broad Scots accent changing the words attractively. "Quite the contrary, Mr. Malfoy. In fact, I 'ave evidence that ye were at the latest attack on a muggle. Do ye deny it?"

Lucius raised his eyebrow. "Narcissa, perhaps you should leave?" Lucius asked softly, but it wasn't a question, his tone was imperative. Narcissa moved slowly toward the doorway but was forced to stop by Albernacky, when he held out his hand and grabbed her shoulder.

"No, I think the lass can stay and watch ye die, Mr. Malfoy."

Narcissa's eyes widened in fear. "Leave her out of this Albernacky, she had no idea."

Albernacky looked over Narcissa a little too closely for her comfort and then smiled at Lucius. "I doubt that very much, Mr. Malfoy. A pretty little lass she is, I know for a fact that she has quite an 'ead on those shoulders."

Narcissa looked at Lucius and got the distinct impression of a wolf with its hackles raised. Or probably a bit more appropriate was a snake getting ready to strike. He pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at Albernacky. "Dont make me do this."

"Its on!" Albernacky cried, throwing Narcissa to the side and pulling out his own wand. Narcissa was sent sprawling through the air and landed with a thump over the side of a large globe showing the world. She slid to the floor, her robes tearing slightly as they caught on the brass frame, where she laid on the floor, unconsciously holding her arms protectively over the large bump in her abdomen.

"You will pay for that!" Lucius cried as he saw her slump to the floor unconscious out of the corner of his eye.

Albernacky lay dead on the ground after over half an hour of furious dueling. It was just his luck that Albernacky had to be a retired Auror, who surpisingly happened to be in remarkably good condition after spending ten years in front of a muggle contraption called a television and stuffing his plump many chinned face with cauldron cakes and liquorice wands. Just his luck.

He rushed over to where Narcissa lay motionless and moved the globe quickly out of the way. He pulled her up so she leaned against the bookcase behind her and pulled one of her hands away from around he stomach and checked her pulse.

Her pulse was steady and he was just about to pick her up to take her to her bed when he saw a small portion of snow-white flesh showing through a tear in her robes. Overcome with affection that wasnt usually like him, he reached to touch it.

Slipping his hand between the tear in her robes he gently caressed her soft flesh and it took him a moment to realize that this body wasnt hers. It was abnormally shaped, and even a little hard. Not the usual pert little stomach that he felt last time they had spent the night together, but this was slightly rounded.

A jolt of electricity passed through him and grabbed the edges of the torn material and pulled, not caring about the robes. He pulled the material apart until he could see a large expanse of her abdomen and he groaned painfully.

He sat down heavily beside her and hit himself on the head several times for his stupidity and countless other horrible traits before realizing that she wasnt out of danger yet. He may be able to determine if her heart was still beating, but a babys?

He picked her up into his arms and half ran, half hobbled to the fireplace. He tried to grab a pinch of Floo powder but found it practically impossible with an almost two month pregnant woman in his arms and gave up, snatching up the whole bag and throwing it into the fireplace.

The fire roared green and he stepped into it, turning Narcissa upright and leaning her form against him before shouting "St Mungos!"

"Mr. Malfoy", said the little witch behind the counter. "The healer will be out soon to tell you of your wife's condition. Please stop harassing Mr. Froady. Hes only a temp and hes not very stable, as you can see," she said, nodding in the direction of the little man crying into his hands on the other side of the ward.

Suddenly a healer emerged out of Narcissas room and walked over to Lucius. "Mr. Malfoy?" he asked, and didnt wait for him to answer before continuing. "Your wife and child will be fine." There is no lasting damage and your wife has a nasty cut on her temple but I've decided to let that heal naturally. "You may see her now."

Lucius thanked the healer and walked over to her door, standing just outside thinking what to say.

"It's alright", said a voice from inside. "You can come in."

Lucius walked inside and smiled at her uncertainly. "Why didnt you tell me?" he asked quietly, sitting down beside her and picking her hand up in his.

"I tried", she said, equally as quiet.

"Im a prat", he told her, a little louder, and she laughed, nodding in agreement.

"I'll understand if you dont want anything more to do with me", he said, turning suddenly solemn there was a note of what seemed to be fright in his deep voice. He wanted her back, he wanted her forgiveness he didn't want to face a future without her. "That is if you don't"

Narcissa grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him down so he was but an inch from her face.

"I would never leave you!" She whispered desperately to him.

"But I've been so stupid! And so utterly horrible to you. You deserve better."

"I can't get better than you Lucius Malfoy and I am proud to be your wife."

Lucius smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I Love You." They both said at the same time. 


End file.
